


Haunted by The Ghost of You

by Redhairedwonder



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Au-Burlesque, Bruce gives a lap dance, Bruce has amnesia, Bruce is a sexy motherfucker, Flirting, God I love this otp, Grinding, I probably spelt Harley's name wrong, I suck at tags, I'll add more later if I can, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Rough Kissing, Secret identites, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, and Joker is smitten, and puts his hands all over Joker, saving people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhairedwonder/pseuds/Redhairedwonder
Summary: Bruce had woken up not knowing who he was only his name in the Narrows with a major head injury and now a year later is a dancer at a burlesque club. Where he meets a stranger who sees Bruce and feels a pull of familiarity and makes it his mission to stop at nothing to figure out what is so familiar about the burlesque dancer who caught his eye.





	1. Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will say first off this is my first fanfiction that I have published to the public eye and I hope I can do some justice to the otp I love so much. I will say that none of the characters, the universe, or music I write about or mention IS NOT MINE!! I do not own anything I wished I did I think we all somewhat deep down wished we owned Bruce and the Joker. 
> 
> I plan to make this fanfiction multiple chapters maybe a series if I get creative enough but, I will see where this story takes me. I hope you enjoy this story as I have. Happy Reading!!!

It had been a year since Bruce had woken up in the Narrows sporting a bloody head injury only knowing his name. Now he was standing in the backstage of this Burlesque club by the name of Luxury about to do his Halloween number for a bunch of people he did not know. It was easy nameless faces watching as he danced stripped a little and gave them a show it did not hurt that it paid well.

 

"Bruce your up!" A smooth voice chirped in his ear snapping him from his thoughts as a small hand pushed at his lower back coming in contact with the black fabric of his form fitting suit. Looking down and slicking his hair back once more with his hand his piercing blue eyes found Amanda's the small petite girl hovered close looking through the side of the curtain to see a whole room full of people at the tables. "Luxuries packed tonight for the Halloween special and here's your mask."

 

She shoved a black mask at him and he flipped it over in his hands examining the object. Harsh lines around his eyes and cheekbones gave a mysterious and intense look to it and it sported what looked to be two spikes on top of the mask. "What is this supposed to be?" She looked at him partially surprised then shook her head. "Batman silly now put the mask on and get out there." Nodding stiffly when she slapped him on the butt he waited for his signal when the lights dimmed. "Hey Bruce." He looked back to see the fire haired girl smiling coyly at him her mischievous green eyes and dimple showing obvious in her left cheek caused him to smirk slightly. "What?" He inquired genuinely curious he was met with a angelic laugh. "Make their panties drop." She whispered and the smirk on his full lips deepened. 

 

The lights dimmed and that was his que he walked out on stage straddling a metal chair. Taking a deep breath he rested his forearms on the back of the chair still pitch black he spoke his voice dipping down to sound velvety smooth. "Welcome to Luxuries Halloween special." A solo light came on him just enough for people to see the figure of him in his full black suit and black mask and not be able to see him fully which made the atmosphere feel intriguing. His piercing gaze swept over the crowd seeing a multitude of expressions on patrons faces some where watching for the slightest movement and others were smiling, lastly his gaze swept upon a man at the very back his face showed of need, confusion, and surprise. Lingering on him for a second before the music started and he rotated his hips on the chair rolling his head back as Try Me started to play through the speakers.

 

_Anytime is the time. Anytime for you to get my call. Are you alone baby?_

 

Looking up he bit his lip running his hands down the side of the chair to the seat grabbing tightly.

 

_Can you try me?  You're the best I've ever had. Let me know if it's on. You know where to find me._

 

Grinding into the chair at the chorus he stepped back kicking the chair sending it to the side of the stage as he spun onto his knees then his hands dry humping the ground. His breath starting to pick up as he danced harder his hips drawing in heated gazes the air in the club was becoming thick with arousal and Bruce knew he had them in the palm of his hand. Shedding his jacket and unbuttoning his black shirt.

 

_But I'm ready to go all the way if you let me. Don't you tempt me._

 

Getting up he exited the stage down into the crowd walking caressing people as he walked touching shoulders, stomachs, jawlines, and the back of others necks. Catching a glimpse of the man who had been staring at him so intensely earlier he smirking prowling closer like a predator stalking his prey.

 

_If you let me take you down on me. Can you try me? Once you put your pride aside. You can notify me._

 

Taking a hold of the mans shoulders Bruce sat down on his lap knees on either side of the mans hips and ground down rolling his hips the feeling of friction making the man with vivid green eyes suck breath in sharply and Bruce used his gasp to his advantage and locked his lips in place against his, his hands tracing up the mans slender neck into his hair as he kissed him heavily and rolled his hips slowly against his tension left the muscles underneath him and seconds later a pair of hands snaked their way around his waist and under his shirt skirting over the skin at the small of his back nails digging in. Groaning into the mysterious mans mouth Bruce smirked and heard the last couple lines of the song play out pulling back his full lips parted as he breathed heavily staring into the others heavy lust filled eyes that matched his own.

 

_Don't you mess with me now. The way I kissed your scars. The way I fixed your heart, oh. Don't you miss me,  babe?_

 

The other was about to speak when the last note rang out the lights went out and Bruce slipped from his place on the mans lap pulling his mask off and placing it on the table beside the mans drink his fingertips skirted the mans thighs as he walked away and back up onto the stage and slipping behind the thick black curtain just as the lights flickered back on.  Standing by himself for a moment he looked back to the stage putting his fingers to his lips and he smiled softly still breathing heavily. "Damn Bruce if I wasn't a lesbian." Amanda said breathlessly mock bowing before him. "Stop, stop it was good it was not great." He rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. " Well that man you basically had clothed sex with out there must have thought so."

 

She jabbed causing his face to heat up to a dark shade of red. "Yeah, yeah." He stated as he walked with her down the velvet covered hallway and into the changing rooms buttoning his shirt on and grabbing another suit jacket as he dodged another dancer by the name of Mickey. "Do you want me to stay for a farewell song or am I all good to go since I got everyone hyped up?" He asked though he was down to sing any night it had been a long day for him and all he wanted was to get his paycheck and slip back surprisingly comfortable bed in his crappy apartment not far from here. Amanda sighed and smiled slipping a envelope out of her back pocket before pushing it into his hand. "You're good for tonight but tomorrow I'm gonna want you to sing for us, okay? Just be careful getting home okay the narrows are getting more crime ridden than ever since our cities protector vanished okay." Agreeing quietly he pulled her in for a small hug and she kissed him on the cheek her hand ruffling his hair.

 

Grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck he pushed out the door and to the exit door for dancers that lead through the main lobby. "Night Warren." He waved to the bouncer who stood inside the door and was given a nod in return as he passed by as his fingers pushed on the golden handle of the door and was moments away from getting blasted with the crisp October air he heard a thick possible New York part Boston accent.

 

 

"That dancer was something wasn't Mister J?" Turning his head mid step he stopped and caught sight of a girl with blonde hair the ends died pastel blue and pink. Her makeup was done elaborately and her dress was tight accentuating her assets but, that was not what drew his attention it was the man she was talking that had his gaze the mans suit was fitted nicely at the waist and back where Bruce could see the slope of his back to where it went in and curved back out to meet the swell of his ass. He gulped dragging his cerulean eyes up to his face. His defined jawline and dark brown hair accenting his face perfectly his nose small with a slight upturn. Bruce could feel a wave of heat pool in the bottom of his abdomen and he looked away for a second biting his lip before he looked back this time he was greeted with the same pair of eyes with the color of a mix of hunter green and Paris green. They started at each other as the man turned his full attention to Bruce and shifted his stance revealing the bat mask he was holding in his right hand. Bruce's eyes dropped to the mask for a moment then bounced back up to the man who was staring intently. Staring another moment longer Bruce smirked softly and nodded to say goodbye before slipping out and taking off toward his home.


	2. Who we were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the extremely long delay for the chapter. I hit an extremely hard wall of writer's block and with having to pack my room for getting ready to move to New York for college put this story straight to the back burner as well as the other (I think two) stories I am currently working on at the moment. Well, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas time and your New Year be just as great. Without further adieu, here's a new chapter just for you.
> 
> One more thing this is a rough-rough post and I know there is probably sentence structure issues as well as spelling errors so read at your own risk and these characters are not mine and I do not own them (sadly).

Bruce knew the headaches were getting worse and so were the nightmares. At first, they had started about two months after he had woken up and were sparse and just small spurts here and there. Now they were getting more frequent and packed a punch leaving him always with headaches and bouts of dizziness. Pushing open the door to Luxury he unwrapped the black scarf from around his neck. “How’ve you been Bruce?” Warren asked, and Bruce paused looking over for a moment at a standstill. Warren looked at him for a moment then his brow furrowed. 

“Oh, yeah Warren I’m good all better.” Bruce laughed softly clasping a hand on the man’s shoulder reassuring him. 

“Good to hear Amanda’s been worried. She’s been telling everyone about you being sick she does like to worry too much, poor girl.

” Bruce nodded smiling and shook his head before heading to the employee dressing rooms. Finding Amanda wasn’t hard, and neither was sneaking up on her.

“You free?” He asked, and he saw her muscles tense up before he saw the wave of curly red hair as her head whipped to the side and her green eyes caught him in her gaze.  
“Bruce.” Her smile stretched wide and he mirrored one back at her. 

“How have you been, with you know the nightmares and all? You do still get those right?” The petite girl asked grabbing her jacket and moving to stand across from Bruce.  
Sighing slightly Bruce extended his hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, they’re getting more frequent and harder to ignore…but I’ll be fine, I always am.” Bruce nudged her, and she giggled following him as they made their way outside toward the bus stop. “So, I was feeling lunch.” 

“Lunch is good, wells always good.” She smiled jokingly as she leaned back against the metal bars of the bench as they waited patiently for the old rundown bus to take them into the nicer part of the city. Normally they would just meet at the old shady chines place on the corner of Rhinebeck and 3rd but, Bruce was feeling a need for something different and Amanda had no complaints she was always up for something new and that made Bruce like the girl more. 

The sound of hydraulics snapped Bruce out of his thoughts as Amanda leaped to her feet clear excitement evident in her step as they boarded old number 13 taking the seats closest to the door. Traveling across the bridge the bus jostled the pair frequently lulling Amanda asleep whose head rested on Bruce’s shoulder. At times like these, he felt envy at her ability to fall asleep soundly and not wake up twisted in the sheets pulse pounding with adrenaline not wanting to fall back asleep to see a gun, flashes of pearls, and that smile. A shudder ran down Bruce’s spine he had started seeing the Glasgow smile in his dreams about a month after he woke up in the alley. There had to be some importance about the smile or the excited and bright molten emerald eyes that were imprinted upon his subconscious. 

“Bruce.” A hand to his shoulder dragged him out of his mind once again and he looked over cerulean eyes catching Amanda’s and she only smiled softly. 

“Where were you, Bruce?” Clearing his throat, he felt the bus stopping and looking outside thought this was a good place to stop. 

“Let’s go.” He supplied earning a huff from Amanda and he looped his hand through hers he got up and she followed the warmth of her fingers and the cold of his shocking him slightly. Finally, after walking down the street and bickering for about ten minutes Italian food was the decided choice. 

“I’m thinking about leaving the club.” Bruce spoke out loud later as they were eating, and Amanda stopped fork halfway to her mouth open frozen. Her deep brown eyes peered up through her lashes a note of sadness in them, but they contained more pride than he expected. 

“Finally, deciding that you need more.” Shoving the forkful of pasta into her mouth she smiled, and Bruce kept silent. 

“I need to figure out who I am or was…. Or if all else fails. I need to get away for a while.” Pushing around the food on his plate he mused for a second. 

“I can’t keep pushing it aside the nightmares are getting worse, I can’t sleep, concentrate, I know someone in this town an old man I think, though I’m not sure.” Amanda was quiet for a moment “I can help anything you want to look into or someone you want to try and track down we’ll do it together.” Placing her hand on his, Bruce knew she meant every word. 

“Thank y--.” Bruce’s attention was caught by a certain brunette walking in the door with a blonde hot on his heels. Amanda followed his eyes and turned subtly in her seat seeing who he was fixated on. 

“Is that?” “I believe so.” He supplied, and Amanda turned back to her plate a smug smile trying to contain itself. Bruce frowned slightly seeing that smile.

“What is it?” He asked sarcastically leaning back in his chair fixating her with an accusing stare. Her eyes flickered up to see Bruce staring and the smile grew before she looked down quickly biting her lip harder to stop smiling.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Giggling Bruce’s face started heating up and he knew exactly what she was thinking of when she was smiling down at her pasta. 

“God A, I hope you choke on that pasta. He growled bringing his cup up to his lip’s eyes roaming over the room and his heart stilled seeing the man watching him as well their eyes met, and Bruce saw the deepest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Like molten emerald- he was sure he had seen the color when he was on his lap not even a week ago- they were just like the person in his nightmare and the realization made him freeze.  
“Just like you basically choked on that guys dick you dry humped two weeks ago.” Bruce gagged mid-sip and quite literally choked tea coming up his throat and out his nose. 

“Jesus!” Gagging he looked over j at Amanda whose eyes widened, and a loud laugh escaped from between her lips as she hunched over pulled the sleeve of her sweater trying to stifle her roaring laughter. Breathing deeply, he leaned up about to scold her playfully when he caught sight of black to her right and he felt the world go full tilt. Two black escalades were pulling slowly along the street as their windows rolled down showcasing what was hidden behind their limousine tinted windows. Sun glinting off what looked like metal made Bruce’s eyes widen as AR-15s were stuck out the window toward the restaurant where they were seated with Bruce and Amanda about to be in the line of fire. 

“Get down!” Bruce screamed as the first gun was discharged bullets flying he snagged Amanda’s arms dragging her across the table and into the floor by his side he flipped the table on its side and pressed her against the floor as close as he could get her laying over her figure. 

“Bruce!” She screamed clinging onto his arms her nails digging in drawing blood as multiple rounds of bullets were spraying glass throughout the room littering the floor and Bruce’s hair with shards. 

“Stay down.” He pushed down harder feeling pain bloom on his left side. Screams and continuous gunshots were filling Bruce’s ears. Finally, after what had to have been five minutes of continued rounds silence reigned and police sirens were started to be heard. Bruce leaned up glancing around the side of the table as dust hung in the air as did the stench of blood. 

“Amanda.” Looking around the room he could see countless bodies lying about the restaurant. Turning back, he shook Amanda and paled when he saw two bullet entry holes adorning the back of her abdomen. 

“Amanda!” Flipping her on her back her eyes lazily found him and he gathered her in his arms. 

“God, stay awake A!” Getting unsteadily to his feet a sharp pull of pain bloomed in his lower abdomen and looking down he saw the blood beginning to appear of his shirt. He had been shot making his way over bodies and around overturned tables, he climbed out the shattered window. “Amanda wake up!” He screamed honest panic and fear crawling up his throat. Someone was groaning behind him and he turned to pull Amanda closer to him seeing the brunette pulling the blonde woman out from under a table.

“Where’s Gotham general?” He yelled, and the brunette looked up startled eyes sweeping over Amanda in his arm.

“Two blocks west on fifth and MacArthur. I’ll take you.” He looped the blonde’s arm who was covered in blood over his neck and he brought her to the curb. 

“Stay here!” Turning to Bruce he beckoned him. 

“Let’s go.” Taking off at a run Bruce tried to not jostle her as much as he could. Thankfully the hospital was close and there were a good number of nurses on duty at the time of the shooting. 

“We need help!” The brunette had run ahead of Bruce and brought a team with a stretcher. 

“She was shot during drive-by others are wounded as well.” Bruce supplied all the information he could as he ran alongside her stretcher until they were at the surgery ward and he was stopped by a security officer. Placing a hand against the door to stop it from swinging blood was smeared along the door from his hands that were covered in deep red blood. The smell was strong and made his stomach churn nauseously it reminded him of copper pennies and like rust.  
Looking down at his hands he rubbed them absent-mindedly on his shirt trying to clean them off before looking up again hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of Amanda.  
“Hey.” Turning Bruce saw the brunette and let out a sigh he had been holding in. 

“You need to get a change of clothes you’re soaked in blood.” Hands skirted the edges of the shirt feeling how nasty and blood soaked the shirt had become. Bruce tried to push away the prying fingers slightly.

“No, I have to stay here Amanda is hurt, she needs me.” Bruce was steered back down the hallway toward the nurse’s station probably on a mission to find him something clean to wear.

“She is going to be just fine. She’s in good hands now we have to get you cleaned up when she wakes up if you’re still wearing bloody clothes they won’t let you in the room.” A wave of dizziness swept over him and Bruce staggered into the man who compensated and grabbed hold of his waist. Blue eyes swept over to look at the man.  
“Buddy, you okay? You’re not looking so good.” Trying to feebly push himself away from the male-only caused the arms circled around his waist to cling just a fraction tighter. 

“I’m fine, I’m…. I’m not fine.” His words slurred and Bruce grappled for the hallway railing as the Brunette’s arms grabbed around his waist as his legs gave out from beneath him.

“Shit!” Bruce felt himself being grabbed at desperately as he was simply lowered to the floor his head in the hollow of the brunette’s neck. 

“Nurse….Nurse!” Darkness met Bruce and his eyes rolled shutting of their own accord and he fainted in the hallway bleeding onto the floor.


End file.
